


Lost & Found

by Zenytra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Eddie loses his bracelet, Venom is upset.





	1. Lost

Eddie practically dragged his feet to get to his shitty appartment.

He was soaked from head to toes thanks to a late night "swim"

So in other words, they had jumped from the golden gate bridge due to a goose chase with some street robbers. In that time they had no other choise but to jump, not so fun night you could say. 

Finally getting in front of his appartment door, his body aching, tired as hell Eddie fumbled for his keys from his soaked hoodie's pocket. About 15 seconds later Venom helped and just attached one of his tendrils to Eddie's fingers and opened the door with the key that apparently was so hard to find.

"Thanks love.." Eddie murmured, eyes half closed as he stepped into the dark appartment.

**"You're welcome."** The low growl echoed through Eddie's head.

Half asleep, almost passing out, Eddie managed to change his wet clothes to a t-shirt and sweatpants due to Venom's help. After that Eddie didn't even bother to brush his teeth, he crashed to his creaky shitty bed as soon as possible.

After a couple of minutes of laying on his back, eyes closed but not asleep, Eddie realized something out of shock. He got up in a sitting position and felt his wrist not looking at it. Bare. His thoughts were indeed correct.

"Ah shit.."

**"What?"** Venom's voice was groggy and sleepy. He was tired as well. 

"I think I lost my bracelet"

**"What."** Venom's voice was now full awake. Eddie flinched a bit of the sudden change of tone. 

"Yea, I think it fell in the water. Must've slipped from my wrist." Eddie said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bummed out as hell. It was a good bracelet.. 

**"We must go back."** Venom said bluntly. 

"What?"

**"We must go back and get it."** Venom repeated.

"V it's fine, it wasn't so important." Eddie said to Venom who was now in front of him, looking into his milky white eyes. Venom's eyes narrowed.

**"But it was yours Eddie, it suited you. Why wouldn't you want it back?"**

Eddie chuckled a bit. "I know, but sometimes these things happen, people lose stuff. And besides, it's propably deep in the bottom of the ocean by now, it's not a big deal darling."

Venom kept his eyes narrowed a while, thinking. then opening them large.

**"Ok then."** Venom said, quieter than usually. Venom sild back into Eddie's body, settling somewhere in Eddie's chest.

Eddie sat for a while, thinking. What was that about? He never gets upset over something that small. Trying to shurg it off he layed back again.

Petting his chest slowly he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, Eddie felt Venom's small frustrated huffs. Eddie frowned. 

"It's fine love, I'll just get a new one." Eddie reassured the slight sad symbiote.

Venom puffed in response, not saying a word. 


	2. &Found

Eddie woke up around 12 in the afternoon. Well that what the bright red numbers showed on the table clock. Eddie squinted a bit to the brightness of the room, why haven't Venom woken him up? He slowly got up, and yawned. In the sleepy haze he felt a bit, empty. Wait.

wait a minute

Eddie sat for a moment. Frozen. He didn't even realize he let out a whisper. 

"V?"

nothing

"Venom."

Silence. A chill went through him.

The empty stillness almost made him gag in shock.

He knew this feeling.

Venom is gone.

"Venom this isn't funny! Where are you!?"

He cried in desperation, he started to shake.

He clawed, clutched his chest as if Venom had stuck to his shirt. Nothing

Nonononono no **NO**

Eddie's whole body shook, he waited the moment for him to wake up. He waited to wake up from this nightmare. It didn't come.

Eddie stood up only to fall to his knees onto the floor. Still clutching his chest tightly. 

He didn't notice he started to cry, fat tears rolled down from his cheeks to the floor. Venom is gone. He's gone.

_"VENOM!"_

_-_

Eddie heaven himself slowly towards his apartment door. Eyes red, muscles hurting and legs almost giving out. 

He had searched through the whole city. His mind not thinking properly, the only thing his mind was focused on despite his knuckles turning white from griping the handles on his motorbike, was Venom. It was a nightmare, he wanted to believe it was a nightmare, god he prayed he could just **wake up.**

Later he gave up for the thought. 

He had left Eddie

He had gotten sick of Eddie, and just left. He had left to find a new host, a better one. Eddie had to accept that. 

Eddie turned the handle on the door, not even caring to lock it when he ran out before. 

He was moment from passing out, but was halted for him to just to start crying again. Still clutching his chest. 

His legs gave up, he fell to the floor. On his knees he wept. More silently than earlier today, but the tears kept coming. 

"V.. Fuck I.. I'm sorry.. I know I wasn't the best out there, you- you deserve better.. _fuck"_

Eddie chocked out, eyes squeezed close. 

_"I'm sorry"_

He felt something familiar, his eyes opening wide. Tears blurring his vision.

**"About what Eddie?"**

His heart almost stopped. Eddie saw the familiar black symbiote looking right at him with those milky white eyes. His mouth hung half open, Venom tilted his head.

"You-you. What- Where.." Eddie stuttered, tears filling his vision yet again.

**"I'm sorry Eddie, you said not to go back but I found it. Please don't be mad."**

The symbiote showed a small tendril holding the bracelet Eddie had lost. 

Oh

The tendril slid around Eddie's wrist, attaching the bracelet back to his wrist. Eddie had no words

**"Eddie?"**

_Oh Venom._

**Are you ok?"** Venom asked in a concerned tone, seeing Eddie just staring back at him eyes wide and red. Not saying a word, just letting out quiet sobs.

Eddie finally moved, closing his arms slowly around Venom's small form and bringing it to his chest, holding him close. Eddie started to laugh quietly, a smile tugging his lips, tears rolling down from his cheeks yet again, now from a whole different reason.

"Now I am."


End file.
